A solar cell is a device that responds to light and converts light energy into electric power. A solar cell, also called a photovoltaic cell, is a semiconductor device with energy conversion function based on semiconductor material. It is the most important component of solar photovoltaic power generation. When sunlight shines upon the interface layer of a semiconductor the P-N junction, new hole-electron pairs will be induced. Inside a P-N junction, holes flow from the N region to the P region and electrons flow from the P region to the N region under the influence of the P-N junction electric field. An electric current forms once the circuit is switched on. Such an effect is called “photovoltaic effect”, which is the working principle of solar cells, so a solar cell is also called a “photovoltaic cell”.
With the development of the photovoltaic industry, more and more attention has been paid to the photovoltaic efficiency recently. Therefore, it is very necessary to develop efficient conventional aluminum pastes, and to upgrades the photovoltaic efficiency to the next level.